I'm Alway's Here
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Jazz and Danny have a heart to heart on night. Sibling Fluff.


I'm Always Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The great Butch Hartman does.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Phantom collapsed on his bed clutching his stomach. Vlad Plasmius, his

archenemy, had cornered him while he was walking home from detention with Mr. Lancer yet again. They had exchanged a few words, Vlad saying that he hated Jack and Danny defending his dad. A few punches and ghost rays later, Vlad had produced a little metal box and shot it at Danny's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Then when he had asked what it was. Vlad had told him it was his Plasmius Maximus II. It didn't short out the powers but it did hurt the ghost who he had inserted their ectoplasmic signature inside. Vlad did this to Danny another seven times until Danny screamed for him to stop. Vlad, then feeling satisfied, left Danny to cry in pain. Danny then got enough strength to get up and fly home.

Danny started to control his breathing and felt his body go limp and he felt tired. He'd go to sleep as Danny Phantom but with his parents going to bed soon he would be getting a visit from them and them seeing their archenemy on their son's bed would cause a few problems for him. If only he could get to the door he could lock it. _They would be suspicious_, Danny thought shaking his head to the best of his ability. Then he heard a knock on his door and he shot up wincing in pain. He concentrated on going human again. He successfully summoned the rings around his torso and changed back to Danny Fenton. he went under his covers, not caring he was in his jeans.

"Who is it?" He called, trying to sound normal.

"Jazz. Danny can I come in?" She asked. Danny sighed, thankful it was Jazz.

"Yeah." He remained under the blankets as his older sister came in. Jazz was the only member in the Fenton family that knew the youngest Fenton's secret. She came in and closed Danny's door, allowing the secret to further stay between the siblings. She smiled at Danny who weakly smiled back.

"Rough night?" She asked. Danny scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it. Vlad cornered me."

"I thought it was an easy ghost."

"No, not the one during school. After school. Thanks to him I feel like my stomach's been run over by the ice cream truck."

"What happened?"

"Vlad had used a new gadget on me. It shot out at me and used my ecto-signature against me, shocking me so bad I fell and screamed for him to stop. I _never_ scream for him to stop, Jazz. This was too much." Danny finished. Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Danny, pull up your shirt." Jazz said going to Danny's side table drawer.

"What? Why?" Danny asked a squeak to his usually strong voice.

"I want see something. If you're hurt." Jazz took some ointment out of the drawer. Danny looked at her then slowly pulled his shirt up revealing red skin instead of white. Jazz gasped slightly then recovered. Danny looked at his skin and saw blood and ectoplasm seeping from the small cuts that were there. Jazz squeezed some of the ointment onto her hand and started putting it on Danny's stomach. He squirmed a little at the cooling sensation but he then got used to it. Jazz silently hummed so Danny would be more comfortable with what she was doing. Danny sighed and let Jazz put a bandage on his stomach.

Then she sat with her back on the headrest, next to Danny. Danny leaned on her and put his head on her shoulder. Jazz wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her. There was silence. Jazz listened to their contrasting heartbeats.Her's was strong and loud. Danny's was soft and gentle, like him. She looked at Danny. He was nodding off to sleep and she saw his beautiful icy crystal blue eyes close due his extreame exhaustion. Jazz smiled and leaned her hear a top of his. The two siblings layed like that for a while until Jazz said something that she was sure Danny could hear.

"I'm always here, little brother. I'll protect you from this world. I love you Danny." She said leaving a kiss on his head. She then snuggled up with him and fell asleep.

Hours later, Jack and Maddie finally went to bed and saw Danny and Jazz, asleep in each others embrace, protecting them from the world outside.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

How was that? Sweet? I thought so, I hope you do too.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
